Ils arrivent
by Papillusion
Summary: Dans le monde d'après la guerre, beaucoup sont revenus à leur petite routine. Certains ont retrouvé un hobby, ou découvert un nouveau. Drago, lui, écrit à Harry.


_yo ! juste un petit drarry court, plutôt triste, un peu chelou et sombre..._

* * *

Cher Harry,

Comment te dire, comment t'expliquer à quel point le monde est gris depuis que tu n'y es plus, comment te décrire l'ennui qui me ronge, le défilé incessant de journées toutes plus mornes et pathétique les unes que les autres...

Si tu es devenu un fantôme transparent qui lit en ce moment, penché sur mon épaule, le contenu avec lequel je noircis ce parchemin, tu dois être surpris de me voir écrire ces mots.

Pourtant, j'en ai besoin il me semble, ce que je fais est un acte purement égoïste. C'est pour que je reprenne ma vie en main tu comprends ? Si seulement tu voulais bien me laisser tranquille...

Lorsque je ferme les yeux, comme je viens de le faire à cet instant, j'ai l'impression de te sentir. Pas seulement ton odeur, c'est comme si ta présence pénétrait les murs, se mélangeait à l'air, venait électrifier la surface de ma peau et me souffler des choses là quelque part dans mon cerveau.

J'aimerais revoir ta tête de balafré, au moins une fois, pas forcément longtemps, juste… pas une de ces photos miniatures en noir et blanc où tu grimaces un sourire et ferme les yeux quand surgit le flash. Je voudrais revoir le vrai Potter, celui qui réveillait ce feu en moi, retrouver ton expression arrogante, la lueur de haine dans tes yeux qui me donnait toujours envie de pousser plus loin les frontières de l'acceptable.

Je la sens presque revenir, ma colère, lorsque je suis trop pris par les souvenirs que j'ai de toi. L'irritation constante que j'éprouvais envers ta personne s'embrasait lorsqu'on se retrouvait face à face. Et si seulement tu pouvais avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une pâle idée du plaisir jouissif que je prenais à te faire sortir de tes gonds, peut-être alors que tu excuserais les vérités désagréables que j'avais pour habitude de te lancer au visage, à toi et à tes autres amis. Je suis sûr que tu comprendrais.

Car ça là Potter, ça c'était être vivant.

Mais regarde-moi, maintenant. Je suis contraint à écrire, avec le rêve pieux qu'en te projetant sur le papier j'arriverai enfin à t'extraire de ma tête. Peut-être qu'une autre de mes raisons, même si je ne le devrais pas, est que je veux retrouver lors d'un court instant ce qu'on avait. Les autres ne comprennent pas mais moi je sais, et toi aussi tu sais.

Oh, tu peux bien tout d'un coup te reculer en écarquillant les yeux, mais ne la fais pas à moi Potter. Il n'y a personne que tu illusionnes dans cette pièce. Là… je peux presque voir tes grands yeux de biche effarouchée, je n'ai même plus besoin de fermer les yeux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, même ta mort ne pourra effacer ce lien spécial, que je me plais à croire vrai, plus vrai que mon nom, que mes ancêtres. Que tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire dans les journaux.

J'en ai vues se succéder des lettres ouvertes adressées à toi. Certaines m'ont presque fait chialer. Elles peuvent bien toutes vomir un contenu affligeant de niaiseries, être gâtées de bons sentiments, de mensonges, toutes me crachent à la gueule cette vérité que j'ai mis près de deux mois à accepter.

Tu sens, ma colère qui revient ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'en veux, je te hais, te hais de me laisser seul dans cette vie merdique. D'y être venu tout d'un coup, y avoir pris racine, puis aussi rapidement être parti en fumée.

C'est ça, éloigne-toi. Tu n'as jamais su gérer les éclats d'émotion de ceux qui te sont proches.

Car oui nous avons été proches. Ces souvenirs-là, je n'ai besoin d'aucun effort pour les revivre plus puissamment que toute douleur que peut m'infliger ce monde gris. Ton souffle chaud dans mon cou, tes cris, les bruits de lutte, ton poing qui fait collision avec ma joue, et moi qui te déteste encore plus fort si c'était possible. Toutes ces fois où ça a dérapé et où tu me touchais. Il y avait autre chose qui se préparait, comme un puissant volcan qui en apparence dormait, mais qui à chaque contact de ta peau contre la mienne enflait, s'impatientait et ronronnait plus fort jusqu'à ébranler de ses vibrations toute la terre où j'avais mes pieds. Tout mon être en était consumé.

Mon regret est de ne jamais l'avoir laissé se réveiller. Tu comprends maintenant ce avec quoi je dois vivre ? Non, je t'interdis de détourner le regard, regarde-moi Potter, pour la première fois regarde-moi. Non pas les larmes, seulement moi. Prends conscience de tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire, tout ce que j'aurais voulu que nous devenions.

Mais maintenant, je vais vieillir, et toi tu resteras éternel adolescent-

Ils reviennent Harry, les médecins, je les entends, je déteste lorsqu'ils prennent mes feuilles, me les arrachent et en étudient chaque ligne, mais je n'ai pas le choix, tu sais. Tu sais que c'est mon seul moyen de communiquer avec toi.

Là, au-dessus de mon épaule, je te sens te pencher, tu me touches, je pourrais presque te voir, si seulement j'ouvrais...

Ca y est, je te vois, dans le miroir en face de moi.

Tu me souris.

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes.

* * *

_A.N : merci d'avoir lu, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé_


End file.
